


Day 16: Public Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boredom, M/M, Oops, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Public Sex, Reconnaissance, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "This is boring."Steve turned to Bucky with a heavy sigh. "I know. You've already said that about fifty times."





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 16: Public Sex **

"This is boring."

Steve turned to Bucky with a heavy sigh. "I _know_. You've already said that about fifty times."

"Well, I'm bored," Bucky said, crossing his arms and sinking lower in his bucket seat in the back of the surveillance van. "Nothing's happening. No one's even in there."

"Right, but they might show up, and if they do, we need to gather as much intel as we can," Steve explained, struggling to maintain his patience. "If this is a front for a Hydra cell, don't you think we oughtta know about it?"

Bucky hummed his glum agreement, his eyes glazing over as he continued staring at the bank of monitors in front of them. The images on the screens may as well have been painted on, considering the amount of activity they conveyed. The van was parked on a busy street in midtown Manhattan, about a block away from the possible Hydra nest, but the cameras in question had been planted by Clint and Natasha behind and inside the building, legality of such a maneuver notwithstanding. Bucky and Steve had been sitting in the van for almost six hours, watching the monitors for movement, passing the time by talking, reading, and playing on their phones. There was only so much sitting still Bucky could do, though, before he got antsy and irritable, and he had passed that point some time ago.

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

" _Steve_."

"What?"

Bucky grabbed Steve's bicep in both hands and shook it, shaking himself wildly in the process, so his voice came out wobbly. "Steeeeeeeve."

Laughing, Steve swatted at him. "Cut it out. You're gonna rock the van."

"Oh, I'll show you how to rock the van," Bucky said, flicking his eyebrows toward the ceiling. "Get over here."

"Yeah, right." Steve grinned, looking back at the monitors – still nothing – and then turning back to find Bucky staring at him expectantly. "What, are you serious? _Buck_!" He sounded scandalized.

Bucky loved scandalizing Steve. He particularly loved scandalizing him by being sexually brazen, because – whether Steve would admit it or not – it turned Steve on like crazy, and some of their hottest escapades had resulted from Bucky's carnal audacity.

"I've never been more serious," Bucky said, holding out his hand. "Just come sit on my lap. We can still see the monitors, and we have the motion alarm set to go off if anything happens anyway. We ain't gonna miss anything."

"We're on recon!"

"Get the fuck over here and make out with me, Rogers." Bucky blinked prettily at him, eyes wide and imploring, and he could peg the exact moment Steve's will broke even before he stood, bent almost in half, and shuffled over to Bucky's seat, settling into his lap.

"You better make this worth my while."

"Mmm, baby," Bucky purred, "don't I always?"

Steve didn't have time to answer before Bucky pulled him down to kiss him, deep and hot and dirty, and there was no way Steve could hide the moan that slipped out when Bucky caught it in his mouth. "Doors are locked, right?" Bucky gasped, Steve's mouth sliding from his to trail wetly along his jaw.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good." Bucky grabbed the bottom of Steve's t-shirt – too tight, like always, but Bucky would never dream of encouraging him to shop for larger sizes – and pulled it upward, inexorable in his mission, until Steve raised his arms and let Bucky remove the shirt entirely.

"Jesus, Buck." Steve's breathing rate had increased, Bucky noted with pride, and his customary Irish blush was starting to spread down his neck to his chest, which meant he had very little fight left in him. Perfect. "We're in public here..."

"In the back of a soundproof van with blacked out windows." Bucky skimmed his palm up one of Steve's jeans-clad thighs to cup the mouth-watering bulge beneath his fly, and Steve jolted a little, releasing a heavy breath. "Nothing to worry about, sugar. I'm gonna take good care of you."

Steve groaned as Bucky massaged the bulge in his jeans with a firm, sure hand before reaching for his zipper.

"Lift that pretty ass for me," Bucky murmured, his lips brushing Steve's ear, and Steve obeyed instantly, allowing Bucky to strip the jeans down to his knees, as far as he could reach without rearranging both of them. Bucky was content to leave Steve like that, partially dressed and looking like a living wet dream, while he drew Steve back in for another brain-melting kiss and stroked Steve's gorgeous cock, reveling in the heat of it against Bucky's palm.

Steve pulled back, looking a little dazed, which Bucky considered a success on his part. "Not fair if I'm the only one naked."

"Oh, hell, baby, if you want my clothes off, you don't have to ask me twice. Get those pants the rest of the way off." Bucky shed his boots and clothes while Steve removed the rest of his, and when they were both stripped to the skin, Steve slid back onto Bucky's lap, facing away, and pushed back against Bucky, trapping Bucky's erection between his own stomach and Steve's lower back. Bucky moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Steve, one hand clutching his chest and the other slipping between Steve's well muscled thighs to cup his sensitive balls, rolling them in his palm.

With a heated gasp, Steve dropped the back of his head against Bucky's shoulder, turning his face to mouth wetly against the side of Bucky's neck. "Did you bring anything?" he murmured, and Bucky grinned at his rapid change in tune.

"Being with you has taught me many things," Bucky said, trying to stay solemn and only partially succeeding, "but the most important one is never to leave home without lube."

"And to think you were never a Boy Scout." Steve twisted in Bucky's lap, watching him rifle through his own jeans until he found the packet of lube he stashed there in hopeful anticipation of exactly this. When Bucky held it up in triumph, Steve snatched it from his fingers, tearing it open with his teeth – an unbearably erotic visual, as far as Bucky was concerned – and squeezed a small amount into his hand. "Me first," he said in the low, rough voice only Bucky could coax out of him, holding Bucky's gaze as he reached down and spread the lube over Bucky's cock with a few lingering strokes.

Staring into Steve's eyes, Bucky gave a weak moan, close to swooning, as only Steve could make him. "M-my turn yet?"

Without a word, Steve passed him the packet, kissing him and dropping him a wink before turning around and leaning forward just a little. Bucky wasted no time dousing his fingers in the slippery gel and teasing Steve's hole just to make him squirm before slipping his first two fingers inside. "Ahh... Buck," Steve whimpered, pushing back on Bucky's fingers, and Bucky licked his lips, breathing heavily as he waited until Steve relaxed enough around his fingers to convince Bucky he was ready.

"C'mere, baby," he growled, sliding his fingers free and gripping Steve's hips with both hands. Steve slid backward willingly, lifting and positioning himself over Bucky's lap while Bucky steadied his throbbing cock to allow Steve to sink down onto it, gripping Bucky's forearms until he was seated completely in Bucky's lap and both were breathless. "Fuck, Stevie," Bucky sighed against the back of Steve's neck, kissing a wet, messy path from Steve's left shoulder to his right.

Steve responded with a shuddering groan, remaining still until he adjusted to Bucky's size. "You're so fuckin' big," he gasped. He began rocking in Bucky's lap, slow, short movements that sent currents of pleasure flowing through Bucky's every nerve ending. With his hands on Steve's pelvic bones, Bucky helped set the pace, following Steve's lead, rolling his hips upward to meet Steve's ass when his movements grew surer and harder.

"Jesus – shit," Steve hissed when Bucky's hands slid to his chest, pinching and rolling his nipples just a shade less than viciously, just the way Steve liked it. "You're gonna make me come if you keep doin' that."

"That's the idea, dipshit," Bucky said with a thready laugh, moving one hand from Steve's chest to work his cock with a quick, tight hand, and Steve stiffened, his breath catching in his throat.

"Bucky," he gritted out, throwing his head back, and Bucky had just enough time to admire the smooth, taut musculature of Steve's shoulders and back before Steve came, low, urgent cries pealing from between his clenched teeth, riding Bucky's dick like his life depended on it.

The ten seconds Bucky lasted after Steve tipped over the edge was nothing short of miraculous, and when he finished slamming his hips against Steve's ass and spilling into his snug warmth, when Bucky's own impassioned groans wound down to blissful whimpers, Steve collapsed against his chest, fumbling with one hand behind his head to bury his fingers in Bucky's long, messy hair.

"Fuckin' _hell_ ," Steve moaned, still twitching.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's inordinately slim waist, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder and pressing soft kisses against the side of Steve's neck. "You can say that again."

"I don't think I have the brainpower to say it again."

"Thanks for the distraction, babe," Bucky said with a lopsided grin. "I'm about as far from bored as I could possibly get, and there's still been as much action as a morgue on those monitors."

Steve hummed, content, and rested his temple against Bucky's. "Well, shift change is in an hour or so, and then I can take you home and get you into bed to fuck you properly this time."

Bucky sighed. "I'm totally on board. That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, sounds great, guys," an all-too-familiar smart-ass voice – _goddamn Stark!_ – crackled in each of their ears, making them both jump, "but can you turn off the fucking comms this time?"

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are some of the best creative lube!


End file.
